


ваше благородие, госпожа удача

by colonel_magpie



Category: Sharpe Series - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Timeline, Gen, Irish Mythology References, Magic, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, Rituals, Witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_magpie/pseuds/colonel_magpie
Summary: инструкция для тех, кому необходимо везение, за авторством Майкла Хогана
Kudos: 2





	ваше благородие, госпожа удача

Правило первое: не забывай, кто ты есть.  


— Как бросила королева Морриган своё покрывало в небо, так и посыпались оттуда перья, и где они касались земли, там вставали люди с волосами чёрными и гладкими, как вороново крыло. Оттуда мы и пошли.  


Я был ирландцем, как и все мои многочисленные братья и сёстры, как и мои родители, как и бессчётные поколения Хоганов, живших задолго до нас. Всего нас у матери было семеро: четыре брата и три сестры, а я был средним, так что можно сказать, мне повезло — на мою долю выпадало меньше тумаков, чем младшим, и больше сладостей, чем старшим.  
Мы жили дружно, и мать любила рассказывать нам перед сном о богах и героях, звоне клинков и кровавых битвах, но легенду о детях королевы ворон повторяла чаще всего. Наверное, ей хотелось верить, что Хоганы получили от предков что-нибудь кроме фамильной гордости — честь, увы, не обратишь в монеты.  
— Кто знает, где они сейчас, — нараспев продолжала мать, и самые младшие натягивали одеяла до носа, словно боялись, что королева Морриган наблюдает за ними из-за окна. — Одни говорят, что они ушли в холмы, и магия ушла следом, другие — что они смешались с нами, людьми  


Я никогда не обольщался на свой счёт — волосы у меня были рыжие, а нос был столь щедро усыпан веснушками, как будто меня поцеловало в него солнце. Разве что у меня был по-птичьи прямой нос, который точно клюв утыкался в чужую щёку, когда я тянулся кого-нибудь поцеловать. Ещё чем старше я становился, тем больше мне хотелось улететь из нашей унылой деревеньки, куда-нибудь к большим городам и людям, но я и не думал связывать это с наследием королевы ворон, потому что такие мысли, я уверен, приходили в голову большей части моих ровесников.  
Однако в десять я впервые выпустил из пальцев свои первые искорки.  


Правило второе: учись старательно.  


После этого меня отдали на воспитание старой Грейс. Она без сомнений была ведьмой, я понял это, едва переступил порог её скромного дома. Мне в лицо пахнуло теплом и горькими травами, из которых я, несмотря на то, что почти с пелёнок помогал отцу в нашем скромном огороде, смог узнать только полынь.  
— Не бойся, — сказала Грейс, мягко подтолкнув меня в спину. У неё были грубые, стёршиеся от работы широкие руки, но когда она держала меня за руку или клала их мне на плечи, я чувствовал какая в них огромная сила и даже не представлял, как сложно держать её под контролем.  


К ней бегали со всей деревни — боялись, конечно, но доктора у нас не было, за ним приходилось ездить в город, а иногда время шло на часы.  
Меня она иногда заставляла помогать, и я послушно растирал травки камнем на большой доске, смешивал их в ступке. Закупоривал горшочки с зельями и снадобьями от головных болей, болей в животе, для хорошего сна, вытравливания плода или наоборот для того, чтобы ребёночек рос здоровым и сильным. Иногда спрашивали нет ли чего, для любовного приворота, но Грейс всегда отказывала.  
— Ерунда это, — говорила она мне, — так, для отвода глаз. Настоящая магия гораздо сложнее.  
И я послушно шёл читать очередной талмуд — никакого колдовства, пока я не освою самое простое. Ещё я учился считать и искал на старых пожелтевших картах ближние и дальние страны, волшебство волшебством, но меня поджидала армия и инженерные войска, неплохое место для моей ирландской физиономии.  


Правило третье: запасись терпением.  


В Индии было душно, воздух дрожал от жары и, казалось, лип к моему лбу. Вокруг нашего лагеря постоянно вились тучи мошек, привлечённые кровью, потом и мочой — обычными спутниками армий. Каждый день мои сослуживцы слегали с лихорадкой или другими местными болезнями и многие из них больше не поднимались, болезнь и дезертирство выкашивали наши ряды почище солдат раджи. Некоторые считали, что нам здесь никогда не победить.  
Но в этом страшном и диком месте магия слушалась меня. Я чувствовал, как она течёт по венам, так же стремительно и свободно, как вода в горных ручьях, и если бы я умел управлять ей должным образом, то мгновенно расчистил нашей армии дорогу вглубь материка, и ни одна крепость, ни один город бы не выстояли против меня.  


И я учился разговаривать с собой, успокаиваться, а если не успокаиваться, то направлять гнев в нужное русло. Передо до мной как будто был неогранённый алмаз, и я аккуратно превращал его в драгоценность.  
Может на меня косо посматривали, потому что я частенько пропускал офицерские собрания и, скрестив ноги, сидел у костра с блокнотом, пытаясь зарисовать увиденное за день – это успокаивало. Однако при Серингапатаме, когда у меня перед глазами плыло от запаха крови, а голова гудела от недавнего взрыва, рядом промелькнула большая чёрная ворона и ударила клювом в живот маратху, жадно косившемуся в мою сторону. Он коротко вскрикнул, взмахнул руками и слетел с лошади. Тогда я понял, что мы наконец договорились.  


Когда мы высадились на полуострове, я окончательно научился командовать кипящей внутри меня силой. Командовать, впрочем, неправильное слово, потому что под моими пальцами магия, как глина в руках искусного гончара, послушно принимала указанную форму, так что правильнее будет сказать, мы всё же научились говорить на одном языке.  
Она поправляла мою руку, когда я чертил карты, и прикрывала мой мундир, ярко выделявшийся на фоне выцветших от жаркого солнца испанских пейзажей. Благодаря ей, обозы всегда приходили в срок, и я почти не испытывал нужды в самом необходимом — в табаке — вернее испытывал, это же была война, но гораздо меньше остальных.  


Правило четвёртое: запомни, ничего не бывает просто так.  


Когда человек подо мной наконец перестал сопротивляться, я убрал руки с его шеи и откинул со лба налипшие во время драки волосы. Джек Спирс был славным парнем, пока не продал нашего лучшего агента, а предательство можно смыть только кровью — так учила меня давным-давно Грейс. Ещё она учила, что если хочешь попросить у предков что-нибудь серьёзное, травок и уговоров будет мало — нужна жертва. А вот кого отдавать: предателя или лучшего друга всё равно.  


Я повёл нож от ямочки под горлом вниз, вспарывая грудную клетку, и горячая кровь брызнула мне в лицо. Я резал спешно — не хватало ещё, чтобы кто увидел, бой шёл всего в нескольких десятках футов — но аккуратно, нож шёл легко, словно сквозь масло. Краем глаза я видел, как кровь заливает траву, и шептал под нос молитву на кельтском наречии, заклиная богов подарить нам немного удачи — в последнее время дела шли совсем туго.  


Когда земля вокруг стала тёмно-бурой, я сел рядом с телом и по привычке понюхал табак, это успокаивало. Ещё слегка подрагивали руки, и мне подумалось, что я что-то начал сдавать, раньше убийство не заняло бы особого труда.  
Впрочем, после жертвы станет лучше, когда отдашь кого-нибудь духам всё всегда становится лучше. Армия будет идти вперёд, не считаясь с потерями, и разведчики лорда Веллингтона всегда будут возвращаться с нужными донесениями в срок.  
И так будет ещё год, а потом мне придётся найти нового человека.


End file.
